peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Brother Tobias
This episode explains why we haven't ever seen Tobias in the canon series (aka the Peppaverse before Forming a Gang). Transcript Danny: What should we do today, Peppa? Peppa: We'll explore my basement. Pedro: It sounds a bit scary. Peppa: Don't worry, Pedro! We'll be by your side. Pedro: If you say so. go out of the treehouse, inside and to the basement door Peppa: *opens it* It's unlocked! go in Peppa: *closes the door* go downstairs Pedro: Woah. Suzy: Where does this door go? Peppa: Only one way to find out. *opens it* is in there, wearing Daddy Pig's old wedding clothes and about to eat a rat Peppa: AARGH! Pedro: *takes the rat out of Tobias' hand* There you go, little guy. Tobias: *grunts* Peppa: upstairs Mummy, mummy, there's a boy I don't know in the basement! Mummy Pig: You've been in the basement? Peppa: Umm... Mummy Pig: Wait, a boy you don't know? He must've broken in! I'll deal with him. *goes down to the basement* *looks around* What if he's in here? *opens the door to the other room* Alright, go back home. Tobias: *grunts* Mummy Pig: Stop acting like a pig from one of those countries where they go around on all fours! Wait. *sees a birthmark on his foot* Could you be... Tobias... by any chance? Tobias: *grunts* Mummy Pig: The birthmark! Percy's old wedding tux! Not understanding English! It all makes so much sense! You've been kept away from the outside world and therefore you haven't learnt English! And that wedding tux is all there is down here to wear! *starts crying of joy* *hugs Tobias* I'VE BEEN WORRIED SI-I-ICK! *carries him upstairs* Ooh, you're heavy! Percy, look who I've found! Daddy Pig: Is that Tobias? Mummy Pig: It seems to be. Peppa: Who's Tobias? Mummy Pig: He's your big brother. We've only just rediscovered him. Suzy: We'd better teach him how to talk. Alright, Tobias, when you first see someone, say hello. Oh, wait. You don't know what any of that means, do you? Peppa: How did you teach me to talk when I was a baby, Mummy? Mummy Pig: Partly because you just picked it up, and partly because when you were doing or using something, we'd say what it was. For example, when we were giving you milk, we said, "Milk, milk, milk". Tobias: *gets down from Mummy Pig's arms* *grunts* *runs to the basement* Mummy Pig: Tobias, wait! Daddy Pig: I've got an idea. Why don't we let some scientists observe Tobias? Mummy Pig: Great idea! I'd better get him, first! *goes down to the basement* *brings him up* Where's the closest lab? Danny: Let's go to Edmond Elephant's one! Peppa: EDMOND has a LAB? Danny, have you been going to Emily's manor? Danny: No, I... uh... was suddenly hit with the knowledge of it's existence. Maybe the result of an experiment? Peppa: A likely story, Danny. Mummy Pig: Look, we're going to Emily's manor. Later... Mummy Pig: *rings the doorbell* Butler: *opens it* What do you filthy ruffians think you're doing on Elephant property? Peppa: We'd like Edmond to study our oldest son, please. Butler: Really? Daddy Pig: He seems to have been living in our basement ever since he was a baby. Butler: What's he been eating? Quadrupedal rats? Edmond, these pigs need you to study one of their children. Edmond (offscreen): I'll be right there! *comes onscreen* Yes, how can I help you? Daddy Pig: Tobias here's been living in our basement since he was a baby and doesn't know a thing about the outside world. Edmond: Wow! Come with me. Emily: *comes* AARGH! What are you ruffians doing in my manor? Mummy Pig: Taking Tobias here to be studied. Daddy Pig: He's been in our basement since he was a baby and we've only just rediscovered him today. Emily: You irresponsible parents. Hang on, I have an idea. *whispers in Edmond's ear* Mummy Pig: Maybe all he needs is our love. Edmond: I was getting excited about examining the effects of one being isolated from family since one's babyhood. Daddy Pig: Well, then, go ahead! But don't do whatever it was that your sister told you. Edmond (lying): Don't worry, I won't. Later, in Edmond's lab... rat runs across the floor Tobias: *picks it up* *eats it* Edmond: I see he enjoys eating rats. *takes note* Now, let me bring Tobias some refreshments. *goes* *comes back with a tray of food* Tobias: *sniffs a piece of pizza* *eats it* Edmond: *takes note* Lots of note taking later... Mummy Pig: Do you need to do any more studying? Edmond: No, buI do have this machine that will turn Tobias into a normal 10 year old. Come on, Tobias, in you go. Tobias: *goes into the machine* Edmond: *presses the button* machine makes Tobias normal Tobias: *comes out* Hey, I'm in some stupid nerdy lab! Hey, little guys, you'd better get out of here or you'll get hurt! *laughs* Edmond: Actually, this is my lab. Tobias: Yeah, right. And what's your excuse, runt? George: *cries* Edmond: I'm deeply sorry. I had no idea he's turn out like this. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes